Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-magnetic pump for conveying molten metal through a pipe by electro-magnetically applying a thrust thereon from the surroundings around the pipe. In particular, the invention relates to a converged magnetic flux type intense magnetic field electro-magnetic pump which can powerfully convey molten metal through a pipe to which is applied a traveling magnetic field formed by converging magnetic flux induced in the pipe by eddy currents generated by multiphase alternating current exciting coils. The flux is generated in metal plates individually inserted between the coils and is together with magnetic fluxes induced in magnetic material frames surrounding the exciting coils. In order to prevent local overheating and thereby increase the applied exciting voltage, the effective magnetic fluxes and the output thrust on account of the axial dispersion of the eddy currents are concentrated into central portions of the metal plates inserted between the exciting coils.